Novos Tempos
by Ane R.R
Summary: Dois anos após a nomeação de Naruto, o Nanadaime Hokage tem uma nova missão destinada a Kakashi e Sakura. Meio a grandes descobertas e intrigas, os dois lançam-se em uma jornada que aparentemente não lhes reservava perigos. Uma nova leva de acontecimentos pós Quarta Guerra Ninja.


Naruto observava Konoha através da janela do que agora era seu escritório. Há cerca de dois anos tornara-se hokage, ocupando meu lugar. Observando-o agora, é possível perceber o quanto havia amadurecido ao decorrer dos últimos dez anos. Naruto já não era mais uma criança e muito menos um adolescente; agindo como um adulto consciente, como deveria (ao menos em alguns momentos do dia; não é como se houvesse de fato perdido todo o entusiasmo e hiperatividade que tinha e tem desde quando o conheci).

Parecia preocupado. Chamara-me em seu escritório pois tinha algo muito importante a dizer — primeiramente, pensei em ser alguma missão especial que precisasse de meus conhecimentos. Talvez seja isto, porém, há algo mais. Algo além de uma missão de campo.

Ouvi um suspiro vindo de meu ex-aluno e então Naruto virou-se completamente para mim. As mão sobre os quadris e uma expressão de descontentamento. Aproximou-se de onde eu estava e sorriu tristemente.

— Eu deveria lhe pedir desculpas, Kakashi- _san_.

— Por quê? — Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam-se em dúvida.

— É sobre Sarada — lamentou em um suspiro baixinho. — Nunca deveria ter pedido à Sakura- _chan_ para que a tomasse como filha. Agora a garota... bem, ela descobriu de um jeito horrível. Embora tenhamos tentado enganá-la, continuou desconfiada. Você sabe, ela tem a genialidade do pai. — Sorriu.

— Esta decisão foi tomada em conjunto, Naruto. Eu era o hokage na época, se houve algum erro, ele é com certeza meu.

— Eu o induzi a isso. Queria proteger a menina...

— Todos queríamos.

— Mas foi a decisão errada que tomamos. E Sasuke, bem Sasuke foi muitíssimo imprudente! — Rosnou. — Eu... deveria tê-lo espancado. Como ele se sentiu tão bem ao deixar a própria filha assim à deriva? — Bufou. — Sakura... Sakura também sofreu por isso. Eu não deveria ter deixado que acontecesse.

— Precisávamos proteger a criança, e o fizemos. Infelizmente, não tínhamos os melhores métodos. — Respirei profundamente e soltei o ar de forma lenta.

— Aliás, passa bastante tempo com ela, não é? Em suas horas vagas. Treinando.

— Sarada pediu para que eu a ensinasse algumas coisas.

— Estão treinando chidori?

— Sarada está quase apta, aliás — sorri. — Ela tem o chakra Uzumaki, afinal. Força o suficiente para desenvolver um jutsu mais poderoso que o de seu pai.

— Sabe o que dizem na vila? — Naruto pareceu aéreo. Voltou a fitar Konoha de sua janela, pensativo. — Que você é um melhor pai para Sarada do que Sasuke sequer seria um dia.

— Bem...

— Há outra coisa que devo dizer. — Interrompeu-me. — O maior motivo para que eu peça desculpas. — Encarou-me concisamente. — Toda esta mentira o impediu de ser feliz, Kakashi. Agora eu posso perceber como fui egoísta, aliás, como todos fomos egoístas ao colocá-los nesta situação. Eu não havia percebido na época, mas... o tempo abriu meus olhos; e os olhos de todos os demais. — Sorriu. — Sakura e você... nossa decisão interrompeu o que quer que estivesse em seu futuro e eu me sinto pessoalmente culpado.

— Naruto... — suas palavras atingiram-me de uma maneira desconfortável. Era assim... tão óbvio?

— Sakura o ama, Kakashi. E tem de fingir ainda ter interesses em Sasuke para que... bem, para que não caia nenhuma suspeita sobre Sarada. E você tem de fingir indiferença. Eu não quero mais isso. Quero que sejam felizes.

— Esta não é sua tarefa, Naruto. Não deveria se preocupar conosco...

— Como não? Eu sou o Nanadaime Hokage de Konoha. Meu trabalho é tomar conta de todos os cidadãos da vila, inclusive meu ex- _sensei_ e colega! — Naruto exibiu um largo sorriso brilhante. — É sério, Kakashi! Não é certo que você nunca possa ser... plenamente feliz.

Naruto parou em posição imperativa, repentinamente decidido. Não havia mais hesitação em suas expressões, e sim um ar confiante. Sorriu novamente, da mesma forma que a anterior, os dentes brancos à mostra como uma criança ao receber um doce.

— O que acha disso? — Perguntou-me. — Eu posso lidar com o falatório de Konoha. Se é isso que o impede de pedir Sakura- _chan_ em casamento!

— Naruto! — Bati com meu Icha-Icha em sua testa. — Eu ainda sou mais velho que você. Um pouco mais de respeito seria interessante de sua parte!

— Haha! — Naruto ria, enquanto esfregava freneticamente sua testa. — Bom, não é somente isso.

Suspirei. O que mais Naruto tinha a me dizer?

— Eu preciso que você e Sakura-chan em uma missão rank D. Sobre isso... bem, eu quero saber se você se sentirá confortável ao saber que... Sasuke também fará parte dela.

Não posso negar que parte de meu corpo contorceu-se em descontentamento, no entanto, uma missão é uma missão. Não importa quem faça parte dela.

— É uma missão. Não devo reclamar sobre nada. Aliás, Sasuke e eu... nos entendemos.

— Eu sei disso — Naruto fixou seu olhar aos próprios pés, evitando contato visual. Parecia constrangido. — E sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

— Não importa mais, Naruto. — Suspirei. — Se Sasuke e eu tivemos desentendimentos, eu espero que já estejam resolvidos. Ao menos, é o que se espera depois da discussão que tivemos. E dos acordos que traçamos.

— Isso é ótimo. E Sakura... o que você acha?

— Acho que ela estará okay.

— Sobre Sarada, antes que pergunte, eu mesmo posso tomar conta dela. — Riu. — Acho que também tenho responsabilidade sobre ela. Ficará em minha casa. Ela e Boruto poderão trocar algumas ideias entre si.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso — sorri. — Sarada tem um temperamento forte. Como você disse, a genialidade do pai. Embora tenha absorvido um pouco da paciência de Sakura através do anos. Ela também tem o sangue Uzumaki nas veias, o que não ajuda muito com o lado _calmo_...

Naruto franziu o cenho em desaprovação.

— Eu melhorei muito, okay — contorceu-se.

— E por acaso estou falando de você?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.

— Okay, tudo bem — suspirou. — Eu devo informar-lhe sobre a missão. Temos rastros do poder de Kaguya próximos à Aldeia da Nuvem.

— Novos membros Otsukisuki?

— Exatamente. Na verdade, apenas um. Ao menos foi o que Sasuke conseguiu rastrear, até o momento. Achei que... as melhores pessoas para tal missão seriam vocês dois. Bom, são nossos melhores ninjas. Mandarei mais pessoas com vocês, e Sakura será de grande importância. Lembre-se. É Rank-D, mas nunca deve-se subestimar uma missão dessas. — Sorriu. — Todos sabemos do seu enorme poder de cura. Sakura é realmente talentosa.

— Uh — balancei positivamente a cabeça, sorridente. — Entendo.

— Está tudo bem mesmo, Kakashi?

— Está sim, Naruto.

— Eu informarei a Sakura sobre a missão daqui a pouco. Ela está ocupada no Hospital, contudo logo virá até meu escritório. Acho que podem se encontrar por conta própria para os preparos da missão, não é mesmo?

— Certo — pigarreei. — Vou me retirar agora. O vejo amanhã?

— Ao raiar do sol.

— Duvido muito, mas tudo bem — ri da expressão azeda a qual Naruto me dirigiu.

— Está certo então, Kakashi. Agora, se puder se retirar _de fato_...

— Com toda certeza, Nanadaime.

Despedi-me de Naruto ao apertar-lhe singelamente a mão.

Ao sair de seu escritório, uma torrente de pensamentos tomou conta de minha mente. Aquela nova missão certamente não seria fácil, porém também não aguentava mais ficar em Konoha como um maldito ancião esperando que a morte me assole enquanto durmo. Não é como se eu quisesse abandonar nossa vila, mas ando sentindo-me inútil, de certa forma. A única coisa que trouxe vontade ao meu corpo novamente foram as aulas que iniciei com Sarada — embora Konohamaru seja oficialmente seu _sensei_.

Todavia, como eu poderia negar seus pedidos? Implorou-me intensamente para que eu a ensinasse a chidori e " _tudo o que você souber, Kakashi-_ sensei _!_ ".

" _Eu não sou seu_ sensei _, Sarada_ "

" _Bom, de agora em diante será!_ "

E, após muitos pedidos e aporrinhações, cedi. Já estamos em nossa terceira aula. Sarada obtém ao menos 75% de sucesso em cada tentativa. Com o tempo e determinação necessários, será uma ninja tão talentosa — e até mesmo mais — que seu pai.

Não que me apetecesse admitir que Sasuke é um garoto — agora homem feito — talentoso. Contudo, não posso negar suas habilidades.

Embora momentaneamente rancoroso, segui meu caminho para casa. Encontrei Sarada após seu treino com Konohamaru, a qual correu até mim, recebendo-me com um abraço caloroso.

— Kakashi- _sensei_ , Boruto disse-me que o Nanadaime tinha assuntos com você!

— Tinha sim. Foi designada a mim uma nova missão.

Sarada pareceu frustrada.

— Quer dizer que teremos que pausar nosso treinamento?

— Infelizmente, sim. O que não quer dizer que _você_ não possa treinar sozinha. Aliás, já tem conhecimentos o suficiente para continuar melhorando sua chidori.

— Talvez — cogitou por alguns segundos, enquanto seguíamos o caminho de casa. — Sobre o que é sua nova missão?

— Acho melhor que esperemos Sakura chegar. É que sua mãe...

Sarada enviou-me um olhar tenebroso.

Eu sabia porquê.

Há muito vinha me pedindo para que eu deixasse de chamar Sakura de "sua mãe". Desde que descobriu sua verdadeira origem — há cerca de seis meses.

— _Sakura_... foi chamada para a missão também.

— Mesmo? — Sarada pareceu ainda mais triste. — Eu...

— Ficará na casa do Hokage.

— NÃO! — Ela explodiu frente à mim. — Não quero ter que dividir o mesmo teto que Boruto por mais que duas horas!

— É por isso mesmo que eu deveria ter esperado para lhe dizer isso em casa... — Suspirei. — Acalme-se, Sarada. Daremos um jeito em tudo. — Sorri e afaguei seus cabelos. — O que acha de comermos _dango_ antes de irmos para casa?

— Seria _interessante_ — sorriu, mais alegre.

Passamos em uma loja de doces e comprei para ela dois pares de palitos com _dangos_ novinhos em folha. Sarada comeu-os antes mesmo que abríssemos a porta de casa.

Restou-nos esperar a chegada de Sakura.


End file.
